1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rehabilitation device, a control method, a control program, and a recording medium for carrying out rehabilitation for recovering the physical ability of a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
For physically impaired persons, rehabilitation is carried out to recover their physical ability. Various devices have been developed to carry out rehabilitation efficiently.
For example, an upper limb rehabilitation device on which a patient operates the grip according to a training program displayed on the screen is known (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-185325 (JP 2007-185325 A).
However, the rehabilitation device described above is not designed to assist a patient in carrying out rehabilitation with full consideration for a patient's operation intention; in other words, the rehabilitation device does not fully consider the physical condition of the patient. Therefore, an attempt to perform the operation as accurately as possible according to the training program requires the patient to apply a relatively powerful operating force. This sometimes leads to a situation in which a patient under rehabilitation cannot carry out rehabilitation suited to him or her.